Teams
Read the name. Utter noob Pokemon Trainer: Hecter History= Little is known about Hecter's past. He was supposedly born in a small town in Sinnoh, however investigators who visited his supposed hometown found the entire area burned to a crisp. He terrorizes the entire Sinnoh region, with a team of 6 fire Pokemon. They burn down entire forests, towns, and have killed thousands. Hecter is a huge person, standing at 7ft tall and weighting 310 pounds. His Pokemon are fiercely loyal, and underwent extreme training alongside Hecter. Whenever his Pokemon fail him, Hecter has no issue with attacking trainers (regardless of age) or Pokemon himself because he's just a bad*ss like that. He's friends with Drayco's trainer, Lyysander Summers, and Marshall D. Fitzgerald. He respects the three greatly, however has no issues with fighting them, only with...well...throwing them through tables and stuff like that. |-| Kayne= Basic Info: *Name: Kayne *Species: Charizard *Type: Fire/Flying *Hecter's "best friend" Moves: *Arial Ace *Flamethrower *Steel Wing *Dragon Pulse Charizard using Flamethrower.jpg|Flamethrower Charizard Steel Wing.png|Steel Wing Dragon Pulse.png|Dragon Pulse |-| Shade= Basic Info: *Name: Shade *Species: Houndoom *Type: Fire/Dark *Joined Hecter by will-was not captured by force. Moves *Flamethrower *Dark Pulse *Sunny Day *Solarbeam |-| Pele= Basic Info: *Name: Pele *Species: Camerupt *Type: Fire/Ground *Immune to electricity. Moves: *Earthquake *Stone Edge *Fire Blast *Flash Cannon |-| Anubis= Basic Stats'' *Name: Anubis *Species: Chandelure *Type: Fire/Ghost *Immune to normal attacks. '''Moves *Flamethrower *Shadow Ball *Overheat *Psychic |-| Itztli= Basic Stats: *Name: Itztli *Species: Magcargo *Type: Fire/Rock *Body temperature is 18,000 degrees F. Moves: *Stone Edge *Fire Blast *Acid Armor *Light Screen |-| Khepri= Basic Stats: *Name: Khepri *Species: Volcarona *Type: Fire/Bug *Very fast. Moves *Quiver Dance *Bug Buzz *Heat Wave *Hyper Beam Affectos MrPacheco101 Leolab Trainer Name: Lloyd Hemlock Bio: Lloyd Hemlock is a well-known Pokémon professor. Unlike most others, he does not have a specific area of study - he researches everything he can find. Lloyd has distanced himself from most of the rest of the scientific community due to his research methods, which were generally considered unethical. He has a strong friendship with fellow Pokémon trainer and Pokémon chef Francesco Guzmaz, and frequents his restaurant. Lloyd has a liking for most kinds of wine, He drinks red for work and white to relax, but makes a glass last hours. He keeps his team of 6 Pokémon out of Pokéballs, due to the respect he has for them and the bonds they have. His team of 6, however, are the only Pokémon he has that he treats like family. The rest of his Pokémon are kept in Pokéballs, and are little more than experimental specimens. Lloyd's current pet project is researching the adaptability and recombinant properties of the Eevee evolutionary tree and of Ditto. Appearance: Clean-shaven young man, wears a lab coat over short-sleeved Polo & cargo pants. Often has a glass of wine in one hand when battling, as well as a novel in one of the pockets of his lab coat Team |-| Mariner = Bio: Lloyd's first Pokémon was a Squirtle, who he raised into a Balstoise. Given to him by his father as a toddler, the two share a very strong bond of friendship and trust, acting almost like brothers. In the lab, Mariner acts as Lloyd's main assistant, showing surprising dexterity using small tools. Basic Info: *Name: Mariner *Species: Blastoise *Type: Water *Ability: Torrent *Personal Info: Water is his favorite drink. *Item: Shell Bell Moves: *Skull Bash *Flash Cannon *Hydro Pump *Scald Blastoise Skull Bash.png|Skull Bash Blastoise Hydro Pump.png|Hydro Pump Flash Cannon.png|Flash Cannon Scald.png|Scald |-| Surgeon = Bio: Surgeon was revived during one of Lloyd's school projects. They bonded almost instantly, due to their shared love of cutting things. Lloyd channeled this to make Surgeon into an excellent surgeon; he has taken over the operation of surgical experiments, autopsies, and dissections in Lloyd's lab. Basic Info: *Name: Surgeon *Species: Kabutops *Type: Water/Rock *Ability: Rock Armor *Personal Info: Blood is his favorite drink. *Item: Scope Lens Moves: *Cut *Aqua Jet *Night Slash *Stone Edge Kaputops using Cut.jpg|Cut Stone Edge.png|Stone Edge Aqua Jet.png|Aqua Jet |-| Barkspawn = Bio: Barkspawn was Lloyd's second Pokémon, found in the tall grass near his home as a Houndoor. Lloyd raised Barkspawn into a slightly pyromaniac Houndoom which reflected both its trainer's sense of loyalty to friends and complete disregard for those who aren't. In the lab, Barkspawn performs experiments needing fire or some other source of heat. Basic Info: *Name: Barkspawm *Species: Houndoom *Type: Dark/Fire *Ability: Early Bird *Personal Info: Flaming Vodka is his favorite drink. *Item: Charcoal Moves: *Fire Blast *Flamethrower *Beat Up *Crunch Houndoom_Flamethrower.jpg|Flamethrower Beat Up.png|Beat Up Crunch.png|Crunch Fire Blast.png|Fire Blast |-| Ace = Bio: Ace is another Pokémon Lloyd revived in his school days. Ace impressed him with his flying and aerial combat skills, earning him both his nickname and a spot on Lloyd's team. Ace tends to run tests on the flying Pokémon specimens Lloyd captures. Basic Info: *Name: Ace *Species: Aerodactyl *Type: Rock/Flying *Ability: Pressure *Personal Info: Gyrados Gatorade is his favorite drink. *Item: Leftovers Moves: *Dragon Claw *Rock Slide *Aerial Ace *Fly Aerodactyl Dragon Claw.png|Dragon Claw Aerodactyl Fly.png|Fly Aerodactyl Rock Slide.png|Rock Slide Aerial Ace.png|Aerial Ace |-| Splicer = Bio: Lloyd created Splicer, his Spiritomb, in the lab. Using captive Yamask and spirits drawn out by several Chandelure and Nincada, Lloyd recreated an ancient ritual to bind all 108 spirits to create the body of a Spiritomb. Another ritual bound that to a Keystone, anchoring it. The Spiritomb's inquisitiveness and slightly malicious curiosity was the basis of a lasting friendship between the two. Due to his nature as a composite creature, Splicer enjoys experimenting with gene splicing between different Pokémon. Basic Info: *Name: *Species: *Type: *Ability: *Personal Info: *Item: Moves: * * * * |-| Shale = Bio: While experimenting, Lloyd built a Golurk. After activating, the Golurk showed an affinity for punching things, which it did with great force. It has a particular dislike for bird Pokémon, and the Pidgey line in particular. In the lab, Shale prefers to take on any heavy lifting when he's not experimenting with ways to punch things more effectively. Basic Info: *Name: *Species: *Type: *Ability: *Personal Info: *Item: Moves: * * * * WanderingSkull Drayco90 ?! BeastMan14 Name: Mysterious Man (but you can call him Daniel) Clothing: Black Trenchcoat, Sunglasses, Leather Gloves Bio: All that is known of the mysterious man is what he has told trainers he has defeated in battle. A former member of Team Rocket before its collapse, Daniel believes that Pokemon are nothing more than weapons that can be used to take what you want. His cold and mysterious attitude tends to drive away most people, ironically meaning that his only real companions are the creatures he rarely sees as anything other than disposable living weapons. If his Pokemon "fail" him, he does not hesitate to release them into the wild or if there failure is particularly bad, sell them to Guzmaz Ranchera. He seeks a worthy trainer to do battle with, traveling from region to region in hopes of finding his greatest foe. Pokemon |-|Chomper= BIO Basic Info: *Name: Chomper *Species: Ferligatr *Type: Water *Ability: Torrent *Personal Info: One of the only 4 Pokemon Daniel truly cares for *Item: TBA Moves *Hydro Pump *Aqua Tail *Thrash *Crunch Feraligatr Aqua Tail.png|Aqua Tail Feraligatr Hydro Pump.jpg|Hydro Pump |-|Pokémon #2= BIO Basic Info: *(Nickname) *Pidgeotto *Type: Normal/Flying *Ability: TBD *(Personal info) *Item: TBA Moves *Quick Attack *Wing Attack *Fly *TBD Pidgeotto Wing Attack.png|Wing Attack Quick Attack.png|Quick Attack |-|Slimer= BIO Basic Info: *Slimer *Species: Haunter *Type: Poison/Ghost *Ability: Levitate *(Personal Info) *Item: TBA Moves *Sucker Punch *Shadow Punch *Nightmare *Confuse Ray Haunter Shadow Punch.png|Shadow Punch Haunter Nightmare.png|Nightmare Sucker Punch.png|Sucker Punch Confuse_Ray.png|Confuse Ray |-|Pokémon #4= BIO Basic Info: *(Nickname) *Species: Bastiodon *Type: Steel/Rock *Ability: Sturdy *(Personal Info) *Item: TBA Moves *Iron Head *Earth Power *Outrage *Ice Beam Earth Power.png|Earth Power Outrage.png|Outrage Bastiodon Iron Head.png|Iron Head Ice beam.png|Ice Beam |-|Pokémon #5= Basic Info: BIO *(Nickname) *Species: Umbreon *Type: Dark *Ability: Synchronize *(Personal Info) *Item: TBA Moves *Dark Pulse *Last Resort *Iron Tail *Toxic |-|Pokémon #6= BIO Basic Info: *(Nickname) *Species: Scizor *Type: Bug/Steel *Ability: TBD *(Personal Info) *Item: TBA Moves *Metal Claw *X-Scissor *Iron Defense *Slash